


Wolves

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey would enjoy making out more, if Ian would stop acting like an animal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves

Ian and Mickey were kissing. No, like, they were really kissing.

Mickey was letting Ian have his gay-ass fantasy for once..okay, for thrice, but he was actually enjoying it.

Ian had him backed against the cold, cracked, cement wall of one of their vacant buildings, as he practically stuck his tongue down his throat. It was freezing, so they both had their big coats on, but they had them open so they could press their warm bodies against each others'. Ian's hands held him in place by his hips, gripping tight and roaming to his ass. He squeezed his cheeks and pecked at his mouth in quick secession, before kissing down his jaw to his neck. The hand that wasn't trying to get down the back of his underwear went to the zipper of his favorite beige sweater, pulling it down and exposing more of his skin. Ian's tongue was sloppy and wet on him, and his hot breath made him shiver. His teeth chattered until they were knocking against Ian's again in a hard kiss. They were breathing hard through their noses and letting out quiet moans and groans, afraid if they were too loud it would echo their gayness around the entire South Side of Chicago.

Mickey felt teeth on his neck again, then Ian opened his mouth on a spot and began to suck. "Ian," he breathed, "...I said no marks." He put his hands to his chest and pushed him away slightly. His strong body felt too good against his to push him off completely, especially since his thigh had somehow gotten between his.

Ian took a slow breath, willing himself to not just ravage Mickey and not give a damn. "Sorry, I--... You called me Ian." His eyebrows knitted together and a smile played at his lips.

Mickey paused a second then shook his head. "I'm about to call you an ambulance if you don't quit trying to mark me. You're not my fucking alpha." He ran the back of his hand across his lips, but dammit, he still didn't move out of the redhead's grip. Fucker was too muscly.

"Your alpha?" Ian laughed.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "We're not fucking wolves, man. You want something to suck on, suck my dick for a change."

They looked at each other for a full minute.

Ian kissed him again, then dropped to his knees.

"Yes, alpha."


End file.
